


Right

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Millie Winchester's Wincest Tales [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara brought back John, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Shame, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: A sequel to Wrong.When Amara brings John Winchester back from the dead, Millie pulls away from her brothers, afraid that their father will be disgusted by her if he discovers the relationship she has with them. Sam’s not okay with the loss.~~~~~~~~~“What, we’re just supposed to stop because Dad’s back?” Sam whispered to Dean in the kitchen one morning while eating his breakfast.Dean shook his head, eyes on his laptop. “You’re supposed to take Millie’s lead on this, Sam. If she’s done 'cause Daddy’s back, then she’s done.” Dean’s eyes jumped to Sam’s. “And you need to let it be.”Sam’s eyebrows came together. “How’s this fair?”“Life’s not fair. If life were fair, Millie wouldn’t be our sister.” Dean’s eyes went back to his laptop. “But she is and if she’s too nervous or ashamed now that Dad’s back, then you have to respect that, Sam.”





	1. Addicted

Sam looked across the library table at his baby sister. She was biting her thumbnail, trying to read the book in front of her, but her eyes were unfocused. Sam knew her expressions almost better than Dean’s by this point, so he knew she was deeply worried. Not that she was very good at hiding what she was thinking. It was one of the things Sam loved about Millie; that she was a completely open book.

Millie wore her emotions on her face like rouge. She couldn’t hide pain any better than she could pleasure, and worry? Worry made her normally bright green eyes dull as she retreated into her brain to run through every option and outcome of a situation.

Sam knew what was worrying her. He’d seen the transition in her feelings, first-hand. Pain from Lady Bevell’s torture had turned to relief at being rescued, then confusion at being rescued by Dean and their long-dead father. It became fear and worry on the way back to the bunker, as John glared at Millie across the back bench of the Impala.

It was no secret that John hadn’t wanted Millie anywhere near hunting. The Winchester children had theorized that was why John had never told his sons about her, or her about them. They were never going to  _not_ be hunters and Millie was just supposed to keep herself safe. That’s all John wanted from her. He must be furious that she ended up with Sam and Dean.

“You know we’re not gonna let him send you away.” Sam said, trying to pull his sister out of her head.

She scoffed, disbelievingly. “I think you know better ‘n me that if that man don’ wan’ me here, there ain’t no way I’ll get ta stay. I’ll be on a bus back to Georgia before we know it.”

Sam loved his sister’s accent, too. It was one of his favorite things about her. “You’re a grown woman, Mill. He can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Her eyes jumped to his. “We  _are_ talkin’ 'bout John Winchester, ain’t we? The man you spent yer whole teenage life railin’ against and never made any real headway with?” Millie shook her head and licked her lips. “Maybe it’d be better that way.”

“Millie, don’t let Dad scare you off. The man barely knows you. He hasn’t seen you since you were, what, fifteen?” Sam leaned forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “He doesn’t know how strong and capable you are. He doesn’t know how smart you are. He doesn’t know the things you’ve survived, the things you’ve done. Millie, you survived Purgatory, kept Dean together over there. That, alone, means you should be with us. Add in all of the hunts you’ve been on since we found you… how you held your own against Antonia Bevell… you deserve to be with us, sweetheart.” He brought his lips to her knuckles and she sighed.

She pulled her hand back and focused on the book and Sam saw something he hadn’t seen on her face in years; shame. She wasn’t worried about John sending her away. She was worried John would find out about her and her brothers’ extracurricular bonding activities. Sam cleared his throat and leaned back, looking down at his own book. “But if you  _wanted_ to leave… no one would stop you on that, either.” He said, quietly.

“I don’t  _want_ to, Sam, but… maybe it’d be better that way.” She repeated.

“Sure.”

Millie sighed. “I’m gonna hit the hay. I’ll see you in the mornin’.” She stood, closing the book and hurrying off toward her room. When she swung the door open, she gasped and froze. Her father was sitting on the foot of her bed, her hunter’s journal open on his lap.

“This is really detailed.” He said, tapping the page with his finger. “A very detailed account of how you apparently don’t follow orders too well.”

She swallowed and bit her lip. “I… Daddy, I-”

“I told you 'no’, didn’t I?” He stood, gesturing at her with her journal. “You asked about hunting and I told you 'no’.”

“I was fourteen when I asked. I was twenty-three when I started hunting.”

“Oh, so you did what you were supposed to do for almost ten years? That’s so good, Baby Girl.” John said, sarcastically.

Millie shook her head. “Daddy…” She sighed, heavily. “I’m sorry. But I’m good at what I do.”

“Of course you are. You’re one of my children.” He stepped in front of her, his intimidating frame crowding her. “But you were supposed to stay out of this!”

“Yeah. I know.”

John grabbed her arm. “You  _know_ , but-” He started, but stopped as she twisted her arm out of his grasp, slammed the heel of her palm into his nose with about half as much strength as she normally would, and grabbed her journal from his grasp.

“This is  _mine_.” She maneuvered around him and dropped the journal to her bedside table where it always resided. “You have no right to come in here and go through my things.”

“I’m your  _father_.” John wiped his fingers under his nose to check if he was bleeding.

“Some father you were. You barely ever came to see me.”

“I was busy.”

Millie turned to him, hands on her hips. “You never told me I had brothers. You never told my brothers you had  _me_. You named me after their mother and you never mentioned-”

“I was trying to keep you safe!” John growled.

“I’m perfectly capable of keepin’ myself safe, thank you!” She huffed out. “I’m just a few years shy of thirty, Dad. You don’t get to… to come back from the dead and make me feel bad about the choices I made with my life after you sold your soul to a fuckin’ demon and died.”

John looked down. “I just wanted you to have a normal-”

“A normal life?” Millie shook her head. “Daddy, that wasn’t ever gonna happen! But you know what woulda been real nice? It woulda been real nice to know I had brothers. It woulda been real nice for them to know about me, so that when you died, I didn’t spend  _years_ not knowin’ what happened! I  _still_ wouldn’t know what happened to you if Sam and Dean hadn’t  _happened_ to come inta my favorite bar on their way to check out a ghost possession.”

John looked down. “I couldn’t… couldn’t tell them about you. They would’ve…” He shook his head, still looking at his feet. “You were the only thing I had that wasn’t tainted by monsters and demons.”

“That’s not true. You had  _Adam_.” She bit out, making John’s eyes jump to hers. “Oh, yeah, we know about Adam. Actually,  _you_ got Adam killed by ghouls… then he got resurrected by the angels, then he became a vessel for the archangel Michael and went to Hell. Seems I’m the only one in this family who  _hasn’t_ been to Hell.” She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “But I  _have_ been to Purgatory. It’s kinda a Hell of its own. Hell for monsters. A place where there’s no happiness beyond what you get from the slick feel of your blade slicin’ through flesh. Everything’s primal, animal… there’s no need to think about anythin’… you just…  _do_.”

She shrugged. “But I’m sure you read all about it when you were goin’ through my journal, Daddy.”

John’s eyes flicked to the leather-bound journal and he sighed. “I’m sorry. I was just… when Dean told me that you were with Sam, that you’d been taken because you were hunting with them, I-”

“I’m really sorry that I disappointed you, Daddy, but… I like savin’ people. I like helpin’. I was a nurse before my brothers found me, because I… I like helpin’ people. I’m  _good_ at this.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t follow orders. But I’m not a soldier… and I love my brothers. I’d rather be here, fightin’ the good fight with  _them_ , than be alone in Warner Robbins.”

John sighed, heavily, and moved to wrap his arms around her. She stiffened, slightly, then leaned into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around his chest. She couldn’t help but notice that her father smelled a lot like Dean… or rather, Dean smelled a lot like John. “It’s okay, Baby Girl. I’m not gonna hold it against you, any more.” John whispered into her hair.

“I don’t have to go back?” She whispered.

“This is obviously your home, now, Millie. I wouldn’t send you away from home.” John pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“Yours, too, Daddy.” She said, smiling up at him.

John smiled. “Been a long time since I had a home.”

“Been a long time since you had a pulse, too.” She joked. She chuckled. “You hungry? I think I got all the stuff I need fer biscuits an’ gravy.”

“That sounds great, Baby Girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the weeks following John’s resurrection, Sam noticed distance between Millie and her brothers. He understood, but he didn’t like it… and he didn’t like that Dean kept telling him to leave it alone and stop worrying. Of course, Dean had spent the whole last year pining over Amara and really hadn’t touched Millie since before he was a demon, while Sam filled in the gaps Dean had left with their sister, so he  _wouldn’t_ notice the absence as much. “What, we’re just supposed to stop because Dad’s back?” Sam whispered to Dean in the kitchen one morning while eating his breakfast.

Dean shook his head, eyes on his laptop. “You’re supposed to take Millie’s lead on this, Sam. If she’s done 'cause  _Daddy’s_ back, then she’s done.” Dean’s eyes jumped to Sam’s. “And you need to let it be.”

Sam’s eyebrows came together. “How’s this fair?”

“Life’s not fair. If life were fair, Millie wouldn’t be our sister.” Dean’s eyes went back to his laptop. “But she is and if she’s too nervous or ashamed now that Dad’s back, then you have to respect that, Sam.”

Sam knew Dean was right, but he still didn’t like it. He put his plate and fork in the sink and walked down the hall to his sister’s room. He slipped into the darkened room and slowly closed the door. Millie was asleep, still. He watched her breathing for a few moments before slipping under her blanket and pulling her close to him.  _*Nothing sexual. Just a brother hugging his sister.*_  Sam thought, but he knew it wasn’t true. He missed her. He wanted her. He had to keep himself from pulling her sleep shorts down and burying himself in her cunt. She stirred in his arms. “Sam?” She whined, sleepily.

“Shh. It’s okay. Just wanted to watch you sleep.” Sam whispered.

She knew that was a lie as much as he did. “Sam, we… you have to go. You cain’t…  _we_ cain’t.”

“Why?” He almost growled it and she shivered. “Why can’t we do what we’ve been doing for  _years_?”

“You  _know_ why.” She whispered.

“Dad? You’re worried Dad’s gonna find out?  _God_ didn’t say anything about it, why should Dad?” Sam said, thinking about how they were all certain Chuck was going to admonish them for their too-close relationship.

“Daddy ain’t Chuck. He’d… he’d hate us. You know how judge-y he can be, Sam.” She turned in his arms, her legs tangling with his.

“If we’re quiet…” Sam whispered. “I miss you, Millie. If you really don’t want to, I’ll… I’ll leave, but… Having you so close and… not being able to have you, it’s killing me.” He moved his hand to her hip, trying to control his urge to undress her. “Please, Mill. Please.”

She swallowed, her breathing heavy as she stared at her brother’s mouth. “Fuck, Sam. I want you, too, but… We just got Daddy back. I don’t-”

Sam moved his head forward and attached his mouth to her neck, hands grasping at her ass cheeks and forcing her to rub against his erection. “Tell me to stop, Mill. Tell me to stop and I can.” He whispered in her ear, forcing her to think of their very first time together. She whimpered, hands fisting in his shirt. “Come on, baby sister.  _Please_.”

“ _Sam_.” She whined as he pulled her shorts down and slid his fingers between her legs.

“Have to be quiet, baby. Can’t let Dad hear.” Sam whispered, rolling her onto her back and hovering over her as he slid his middle finger into her. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Pretending you don’t want this, too… little fuckin’ liar.”

“Always want you, Sam.” She whispered, panting as he fucked his finger in and out of her.

“Uh-uh, baby sister. Not 'Sam’.” He whispered, kissing along her jaw and adding his first finger to his middle.

“Big brother, please. Harder.” She whispered, knowing what he wanted. Sam liked the taboo of their relationship. He liked to be reminded that he shouldn’t be touching her, that she was forbidden. That the flesh fluttering around his fingers was flesh that wasn’t meant for him. Dean liked to hear his name in reverent moans from her lips but Sam just wanted to hear 'big brother’.

“How 'bout I give you something bigger, huh, little sister? Can you keep quiet enough to take my cock?”

“Please, I need it.” She whispered, nodding.

“I know. Me, too.” He whispered back, pulling his pants down and slipping between her legs. “Gotta be as quiet as you can, baby sis. No moaning.” He rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and bit his lip. “No whining. Gotta take this slow and silent. Or Daddy’s gonna find out. You don’t want that, do you?”  As she shook her head, he slid inside of her, both of their jaws dropping open in silent rapture. “Fuck.” He whispered as he bottomed out and she wrapped her legs around him, hands going to his broad shoulders.

“Been so fuckin’ long.” He grunted out as he started to move, pulling out slow and pushing in fast, trying not to make noise, but being unable to keep himself from talking. “Can’t wait to get you alone, with Dad out of the bunker. Can’t wait to make you scream again, little sis. Get my head between your legs and fuck you with my tongue until you’re a little fuckin’ puddle, and then I’m gonna-”

“Big brother, shut up!” She whispered, fiercely. “You know I cain’t… when you talk like-”

“Unfortunately, baby sis, I need you to cum before me, so…” He reached down between them and ran his thumb across her clit as he picked up his speed. Millie bit her hand to keep her moans in as her muscles fluttered and her eyes squeezed shut. “Good girl.” Sam grunted in her ear. He pulled her shirt up past her breasts before pulling out and pumping his hand up and down himself until he came on her stomach.

He looked down at her for a minute, enjoying the look of fucked-out bliss on her face, before rolling out of her bed and grabbing a washcloth from the sink by the door. He wiped his cum from her stomach before leaning down to capture her lips. “I love you, Millie.” He whispered into her mouth.

“I love you, too, Sam.”

“Get dressed.” Sam said, making sure his clothes were correct before heading to her door. “I’ll make you some breakfast.” He slid out of her door and pulled it closed behind him, turning to meet their dad’s eyes. He cleared his throat. “Mornin’, Dad.”

“Mornin’, Sam. Your sister okay?” John asked, eyes flicking to Millie’s door.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam nodded. “I was just waking her up. She sleeps in pretty late, sometimes. If you don’t wake her up, she’ll be in bed 'til noon.”

“Uh-huh.” John nodded. “Her mother was the same. I was pretty good at getting her attention in the mornings, though.” He said, before walking away toward the kitchen.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. That was stupid. He took a stupid risk. But he knew he’d do it again. He loved his sister and he was addicted to having her cum around his cock. As fucked up as that was.

Millie bounced into the kitchen twenty minutes later, kissing John’s cheek before heading for the coffee pot. “Bacon?” Sam offered as she poured sugar in her coffee.

“'course! What’s breakfast without bacon?” She smiled.

“Worthless.” Dean answered from the table, smiling at her over his laptop.

“Exactly!” She dropped into the chair across from him and gestured at the computer. “You find a hunt, yet? I kinda wanna chance to show Daddy what I’ve learned.” She turned her gaze to their father. “I mean, if yer ready to get back into it. Wouldn’t wanna make you-”

“I’m more than ready, Baby Girl.” He interrupted. “I’m restless. Feel like I could take on a whole nest of vamps, right now.”

“Well, I don’t have vamps on the radar, but I  _do_ have ghosts.” Dean turned the laptop around so that Millie and John could see the screen. An article about a mansion in North Carolina was pulled up. The current owners were trying to sell, but every time someone tried to move in, they ended up dead. “Twice in the last five years, prospective new owners have been found dead after their first walk through. A little research on the way, maybe, but it definitely feels like a haunting to me.”

“Awesome! Breakfast, then packin’?” Millie asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

“Sounds good.” Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Millie giggled. “Love it when y'all do that.”


	2. Trapped

It took them sixteen hours to get to Asheville, North Carolina from the bunker, switching out drivers every few hours so that they could make the drive in one go. By the time they made it to a cheap motel off of I-240, they were all exhausted. They got a room with two queens to save money and they all dropped their bags pretty much right inside the door. “How we sleepin’?” Dean asked, dropping to the first bed and bending over to untie his boots. Millie dropped to the same bed and smiled at him. “All right. Princess has made her decision. Sorry about that, Dad. Sam’s still like furnace at night.”

“Exactly.” Millie nodded. “ _You_ just hog the covers and I have perfected the tuck-n-roll.”

“Whatever. I just wanna get some sleep before we gotta go check out that mansion.” Sam flopped down on the other bed as John went to the bathroom.

Dean looked at the bathroom door for a minute, waiting for the water in the sink to turn on before turning to Millie. “Kinda sucks. I finally get you in bed with me again and I can’t even play.” He whispered.

Millie chuckled. “Shut up. You ain’t even wanted me since you met up with Cain.” She dismissed, quietly.

“That ain’t true.” Dean denied. “Just didn’t trust myself.”

“Uh-huh. An’ after Sammy got the Mark off you?”

“You know why.” Dean whispered, looking away.

“Course I do. But… you can’t lament the loss of me when I been right beside you, Dean.” She whispered back, before kicking her boots under the bed and crawling toward the pillows.

Dean turned his head to watch her ass as she crawled away from him, biting his bottom lip, then looking away as he heard the sink turn off. He took a deep breath before throwing himself backward to stare at the ceiling. He was violently aware that he hadn’t touched Millie in years. Sure, he’d touched  _himself_ to thoughts of her, but after his meeting with Cain, he’d been scared of going too far, too hard. He didn’t want to hurt her. He loved her. It killed him to see Sam get everything he’d been denying himself for years and hearing Sam bitch about losing her for a few  _weeks_? He wanted to knock Sam’s fluffy-haired block off.

Dean stood, put his pistol under his pillow and undressed down to his boxer-briefs and a dark grey t-shirt. He looked down at Millie for a minute before climbing into bed with her. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and pull her against him, but even that sort of embrace would likely raise flags with john in the room, so he reluctantly turned over and looked away toward the door. “Night, Mill.” He grunted, closing his eyes.

“Night, Dean. Night, Daddy. Night, Sam.” Millie’s tired Southern drawl called out, and all Dean wanted to do was roll over and kiss the sleep out of her, or better, fuck her into unconsciousness. He shook his head at himself and willed himself to stay put as John exited the bathroom and flopped down next to Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mansion was exactly what they expected. It reminded Millie of the house from Stephen King’s  _Rose Red_. “There’s gotta be somethin’ here. Jus’ look at this place!”

“Well, don’t get too far away while you’re explorin’, Baby Girl. We don’t want you to be the next one dead.” John said, but he had a smile on his face.

“Oh, come  _on_ , Daddy! I’m gonna sweep this place with my meter, get this shit started!” She dropped her bag and pulled out her EMF meter, turning it on and sashaying away in her boots. Dean and Sam both watched her hips as she disappeared down the hall. Dean sighed as he turned to his own bag.

“She’s  _enthusiastic_. She always this happy to hunt?” John asked, a bit of a smile still lingering.

“Yeah. She’s got this…” Sam started.

“Innocence about it. It’s all about saving people for Mill. Even ghosts… she’s savin’ them from their own darkness.” Dean finished. Sam nodded. “And she’s so eager to make up for the time she was benched.”

John nodded. “I had a good reason-”

“You don’t have to explain, Dad. By the time you had Millie, you already had two kids who were stuck in the life whether we wanted it or not. We know why you told her ‘no’.” Sam said.

“And you brought her, anyway.” John muttered.

“She was a grown woman by the time we met her, Dad. She made a grown decision. You got a problem with that, take it up with her.” Dean said, moving to follow Millie. He turned back to their father with a grin. “But I think if you try to revisit that conversation, she might  _actually_ break your nose next time.”

Dean found her twirling around in a giant closet in the master bedroom. “Look how big it is! You can fit the whole o’ my townhouse livin’ room in here!”

“Can you imagine having so much shit that you’d  _need_ a closet this big?” He chuckled.

“I can imagine it! I’m a woman, Dean. I can definitely imagine having enough shoes for- look at that rack!” She pointed at the shoe rack that took up the entire back wall of the closet, but Dean looked pointedly at her chest.

“I  _do_ … all the time.” She giggled and slapped his shoulder, lightly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest. “Hey, you know that I never stopped wanting you, right?”

She scoffed, shaking her head. “Dean… come on. This ain’t the time.”

“Good a time as any.” Dean pushed her into the built-in wardrobe and leaned over her. “Come on, sweetheart. I need you to know-” His hands moved to grasp at her hips. “I need you to know that I’m still here. Whenever you want me, baby, I’m here.”

Millie looked up at him, two sets of green eyes meeting. “I think it’s real funny how you didn’t wan’ me fer freakin’ years an’ now that Daddy’s back and you can’t touch me without gettin’ us both in trouble, you want-”

“Never stopped. That’s what I’m tryin’ to say, Millie. I’ve spent years holdin’ myself back because I was afraid of hurtin’ you an’ I know Sam picked up the slack in makin’ you feel wanted, Mill, but I still wanted you. I  _still_ want you.” He brushed his lips against hers, but held himself back from actively kissing her. “If you don’t want me and Sam 'cause Dad’s back, I get it, but I always want you. Fuck, I want you right now.”

“Dean…” She whispered, grabbing at his jacket to pull herself closer to him.

“Been too long since I heard my name on your lips like that.” Dean whispered back, pressing his lips to hers. It was exactly what he remembered, how their soft lips moved together, how her tongue tasted against his, how she gasped when he nibbled on her bottom lip. He fell back into the old pattern easily, he’d revisited it in his head so many times over the last few years that it was second nature for him to slide his leg between her thighs to give her something to rub her core against.

“Dean.” She whimpered, pulling her head back from the kiss.

“Shh, Millie. Just make yourself feel good, baby.”

“You guys find anything, yet?!” John’s voice coming into the master bedroom forced Dean to jump back from his little sister and he was bit proud of the flustered look on her face, even knowing that it might be a red flag. John appeared at the entry to the closet and raised an eyebrow. “Guys?”

“Not yet. We’re just marveling at the opulence.” Dean said, pulling his jacket around him. “No EMF, yet. You?”

John’s eyes lingered on Millie’s flushed face, then shot to Dean’s face. Dean could see wheels turning in their father’s head. “Uh, yeah. Comes and goes. Mostly seems to be in the basement. You okay, Millie?”

Millie bit her lip and nodded, not meeting John’s eyes. “Yeah, just… a bit feverish, I think. I’m gonna go get a drink.” She slid along the wall, moving past the men and rushing toward the entry and out to the Impala.

“Suddenly she’s sick?” John asked.

“Chick problems.” Dean shrugged and walked away, pulling his EMF meter back out of his jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They left before finding anything concrete, intent to come back later. John wanted Millie to have a chance to rest. They would just come back the next day and try again. Millie went to shower as soon as they made it back to the motel and when she walked out of the bathroom in her tank top and thin sleep shorts John was the only one in the room. “Where’re the boys?”

“Research and food run. Dean suggested you might be interested in some bourbon.” John said, looking up from Dean’s laptop. She flopped down on her and Dean’s bed and pulled out her hairbrush. When she looked up, running the brush through her dark blond strands, she bit her lip. John was staring at her. “Millie, sweetheart… can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Daddy.” She answered with a nod.

John shut the laptop and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He took a deep breath. “I need you to tell me the truth, Millie. No matter what it is, I need to know the true answer.” She swallowed, nervously, but nodded again. “Are you fucking around with your brothers?”

Millie couldn’t look at him, but she promised an honest answer, so she looked at her lap as she responded with, “Yes, Daddy.”

John was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath. “How? When did this start?” His voice wasn’t judgmental. There was no hatred or disgust in his voice. It was just softness.

“It started the night we met.” Millie answered, honestly. “We didn’t know I was their sister. We didn’t know until we were already in my bedroom together.”

“Both of them? Together?” John whispered.

“We were drunk. I was feelin’ adventurous.” Millie shook her head. “We tried to stop, Daddy. We really did. We tried to act like that first night never happened, bleach it out of our brains, but… when I started huntin’ with 'em, all these motel rooms and close quarters… we…” She could feel the tears of shame cresting her eyelashes. “You think I’m disgustin’, don’t you?”

John wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to him. “I don’t. I don’t think you’re disgusting, Baby Girl. I’m a bit… I’m pissed at your brothers. They should have better control over-”

“I wanted it, Daddy! They never would’ve touched me if I didn’t want it!” She said, looking up into his eyes.

“Of course, they wouldn’t have. Neither would I.” He whispered the last bit as the hand that wasn’t hugging her to him moved to her bare right thigh.

“Daddy?” She asked, her eyes widening.

“You look so much like your mom. You smell like her, act like her. I’ve been battling these feelings since I pulled you out of that British chick’s basement. Half-nude, covered in blood, and all I wanted was to get you bent over and wrapped around my dick. You grew into a beautiful woman, Millie, and I can’t stop thinking about you.” He moved his hand up her thigh, fingertips slipping under the hem of her shorts. “And to find out your brothers both know what it’s like to feel you cum? That’s frustrating.” He almost growled.

Millie shook her head. “But, Daddy-”

“If you’re gonna fuck your brothers, you shouldn’t have any problem takin’ me, Baby Girl.” He pushed her backward to bounce on the bed, looking down at her. “You aren’t gonna deny me when you’ve been fucking your brothers, are you?”

John could see a million thoughts rolling through her eyes, but they flew away as soon as his fingers finished their trek up her thigh, fingertips running along her panty-covered slit. “Daddy!” She moaned, quietly.

“You want this, Baby Girl? You want Daddy to fuck you?”

“I- Daddy, I-”

“Do… you… want this?” John asked, punctuating each word with a flick of his fingers across her clit.

“Yes! Please. Daddy, please.” She whined.

John wasted no time after getting his 'yes’, pulling her shorts and panties off in one motion and dropping between her thighs to run his tongue in circles around her clit. “Taste so good.” He groaned, slipping the first finger of his right hand into her pussy. It didn’t take long for her to be wet enough for him to slip two more fingers into her, curling them to try to hit her g-spot with every sweep as he nibbled bluntly at her clit and the flesh surrounding it. He pulled back before she could cum, though, dropping his jeans and boxers to puddle at his feet and pulling her the edge of the bed. “You ready?”

Millie nodded, biting her lip and looking up into her father’s eyes as he lined the head of his cock up against her entrance. He pushed in just an inch, controlling himself from his urge to slam forward full-force. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him to dig into his back. He buried his face in her neck, eyes squeezed shut as he bottomed out, fully seated within her warm wetness. “God, you feel so fuckin’ good.” He gave an experimental pump of his hips and smiled when she moaned. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips firmly to hers as he started a punishing pace that she met every thrust of.

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_!” She gasped out as John’s lips moved to her jawline, licking and nipping at her skin.

“So tight, sweetheart. So wet and nice. You gonna cum for Daddy?” He asked, his breath hot against her ear. “'Cause I’m about to cum, Baby.”

The door slammed open, causing Millie to jump, but John just kept thrusting as Dean dropped the paper bag of burgers. “WHAT THE  _FUCK_?!!”

Millie’s eyes widened at Dean’s outburst, but the fact that they’d been caught and John had just kept going was enough to send her flying over the edge of her orgasm. “Shut the door, Dean.” John instructed, grunting as her vaginal walls fluttered and clenched around his cock. “Fuck, Baby Girl, that’s so good.”

“Don’t cum in her.” Sam said, shutting the door. “That’s the rule, Dad, we don’t risk pregnancy.”

“Sam, don’t encourage this.” Dean bit out, angrily.

“Shut up.” John groaned, kissing Millie roughly before pulling out of her just in time to cum all over her tank top.

Sam bent down and picked up the food bag as John pulled his jeans and boxers up and Millie pulled the cum-stained shirt off over her head. “Dean, I don’t need to encourage it. Millie obviously did.”

“That’s his  _daughter_!” Dean argued.

“And she’s  _your_ sister.” John argued back, as the object of the argument slid another shirt over her head and sat at the table to pull open a cheeseburger.

“ _Half_.” Dean growled. “She’s our  _half_ -sister, but she’s your  _full_ daughter.”

“That’s an important distinction for you, huh, boy?” John said, smirking. “She’s still your family and you’ve still been fucking her since the night you met her.”

Dean shot an accusatory look at Millie for telling John everything, but she ignored it, sliding a burger to Sam, who opened it. “You can’t really-”

“Dean, stop it.” Sam sighed. “Come on, man. You have no right to be upset about this. Dad just… fell in the same trap we did. I mean, he showed up and she was fully grown, you know, an attractive woman that he didn’t… what’d you say it was, Millie?”

“It’s called the Westermarck Effect. It’s where your brain turns off yer lust fer folks because yer brain recognizes that yer family. Daddy wasn’t around much when I was growin’ up, and he showed up and I was fully… me. So, he had the same problem you and Sam-”

“Oh, shut up, Millie. You just-”

“Dean, stop.” Sam said, firmly. “I mean… this is just who we are, you know. We had to know we got it from someone, right? It’s not any worse than any of the other shit we do on the daily, right?”

Dean let out a huffing breath and turned to look at Millie. “You really wanted-” He let himself trail off, not wanting to call his father old to his face.

“I never thought about it 'til it was happenin’.” She said, shrugging. “But it was good, so… why not?”

Dean sighed and dropped to sit at the table next to Millie. “All right. So… rules. Pay attention, Dad. They’re important.” He reached into the bag and grabbed a burger. “Millie is all-important. Millie is the one who decides who goes to bed with her and when. Anything kinky or harsh needs to be approved by Millie  _beforehand_.” Dean licked his lips. “And like Sammy said, we do not cum inside of her. Except her mouth, and even then we ask first.”

“Surprised you remember the rules, Dean, it’s been so long.” Millie muttered.

Dean nodded, angrily. “Right. You gonna make me feel bad about that right now?”

“I’m jus’ sayin’. You come in here all pissed off like Daddy confiscated yer favorite toy, but it’s not like you’ve played with me recently.”

“Don’t start with the toys and pie talk, Mill, it’s not fair. Look, I’m fairly certain that I made it very clear earlier that I still love you, sweetheart. Things just got complicated the last few years and I didn’t want-”

“And things weren’t complicated in Purgatory?” Millie snapped, rolling her burger wrapper up into a ball and tossing it across the room at the trash can. “We fucked like rabbits over there. But, o’ course, that was back when we hadn’t even known each other a year. Everythin’ was still new. Ya hadn’t got tired of me, yet.”

Dean sighed and licked his lips. “You’ve just been holdin’ onto this anger for a while, haven’t'cha?”

“Dean.” Sam warned, low in his chest. He’d seen how Millie felt about Dean’s sudden apathy toward her. It wasn’t something his brother should be encouraging her to let out.

“Let 'em speak, Sam. This looks like it’s been brewing for a while.” John said.

“It’s not… You wanna talk to me, Mill. I’ll be out in the car. Let’s take a drive.” Dean jumped up and stomped out of the motel room and Millie bit her lip for a moment, debating whether she should follow, before settling on 'yes’ and slamming the door behind her when she left. Dean had Baby idling, waiting for her, and he was peeling out of the parking lot before she’d even finished shutting the passenger door.


	3. Rules

“Go on. Tell me how I’m a piece of shit.” **  
**

“Y'ain’t, Dean, but you… everythin’ we been through… Everythin’ from… from the Leviathans and Purgatory and-and Abaddon and… we got through it all _together_. We comforted each other. Hard hunts and broken bones, we got through it together… and then you… you  _left_. And you were leavin’ Sam, I know that, but you left  _me_ , too, and when you got back, you had the Mark and you wouldn’t touch me… and then you died and you were a demon and you  _still_ wouldn’t touch me. Do you remember what you said when you were in the dungeon? Do you remember what you called me?”

Dean’s jaw tightened. He’d tried to block out that he’d called Millie “Nothin’ more than a cheap Real Doll.” He’d tried to forget the things he’d said when his soul was corrupted by the Mark. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, you did. See, you didn’t care who you hurt when you were a demon, so you said things you’d been holding back. You might not mean it  _now_ , but you did then… and somewhere deep inside, you probably still do mean it.”

“No. Millie, come on. I couldn’t love when I was a demon, but I can now.”

“You didn’t touch me when Sam and I brought you back, either, Dean. Not countin’ earlier today, you haven’t touched me since Gadreel was in Sam. Dean… Kevin died an’ you just stopped. Hell, it was like you were ashamed-”

He hit the heel of his palm against the steering wheel. “I have  _never_ been ashamed of you, Mill! I left because I got Kevin killed and I didn’t want you and Sam to get hurt, too! You think Abaddon didn’t try to come after you? You think Crowley hasn’t?! Crowley knows exactly what you mean to me. Shit, I would be surprised if Rowena didn’t have plans to use you against me at some point. I  _had_ to back off, because if I didn’t hurt you myself, they definitely were gonna.”

“I could handle them, Dean! I think, after all these years, you would know that I can handle myself!” She shook her head, looked at her lap and bit her lip. “We were somethin’ special, Dean. We shared an experience that only Cas and Benny could relate to. We survived together, kept each other from goin’ completely feral over there and… came back an’ Sam hadn’t even tried to get us back, we both felt that pain together. An’ how Sam betrayed us with Martin, too. We were special. You an’ me, we were… and you just stopped, Dean, and you think you did it fer  _me_?! You think you abandoned me fer  _me_? Yer lyin’ ta one ‘a us an’ I think it’s yerself.”

Dean pulled the Impala over to the shoulder of the road and turned to his sister. “What do you want me to say, Millie? Huh?! What do I have to do to fix this?”

Millie shook her head. “You can’t even admit that you did anythin’ wrong.”

Dean’s jaw clenched and twitched in anger. “ _Fine_ , Millie! I backed off because the Mark of Cain wanted you! Is  _that_ what you wanna hear? You wanna hear that I dreamed, damn-near every night, about sinking the First Blade into your chest and fucking you 'til you stopped breathing, sometimes  _past_ when you stopped breathing? You wanna hear that the only time I didn’t want that was when I was a demon? That that was the only time I didn’t  _want_ you?”

Millie pushed past her shock with anger. “You didn’t want me last year, either! An’ it wasn’t because of the Mark!”

“It was because of Amara!”

“Exactly! You spent all last year wet dreamin’ 'bout Chuck’s sister who was killin’ people and tryin’ to destroy the world!” She shrieked. “Maybe the Mark wanted me because It felt how primal our attraction was back in Purgatory.”

“You keep bringing up Purgatory like you fuckin’ miss it!”

“I miss  _you_!!!”

Dean reached out and grabbed her shirt, pulling her forward and burying his free hand in her still-damp blond hair. His lips slammed against hers, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth when she gasped. The hand in her shirt suddenly had Dean’s knife in it. “You want Purgatory? I’ll give you fuckin’ Purgatory.” He growled against her lips, tucking the blade of the knife into the collar of her t-shirt and ripping the blade down the fabric. He dropped the knife over the back of the front bench seat and grabbed her shorts, hearing the seams groan as he tore them down her long, muscular legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to lay back on the leather, pushing his middle finger into her as he attached his mouth to her nipple. She keened, her hand going to the back of his head to hold him against her breast.

“Right there!” She gasped as his finger curled up into the spongy patch inside of her.

He rubbed at the spot inside a few more times before he pulled away from her completely, pulling at his belt, and unfastening his jeans, freeing his hard cock and laying himself over her again. He slid in easily, since she was still prepped from John and incredibly wet from Dean’s actions, and he dropped his head to her chest, panting as he fucked into her as hard as he could. “I’ve wanted you for so fuckin’ long, Mill. Fuck.”

“ _Fuck_. Dean…” She whined. Her head bashed into the door of the Impala over and over as Dean’s hips slammed into her, the head of his cock rubbing against her g-spot with each thrust. She put her hand up against the door to stabilize herself and spare herself a concussion.

“Such a little whore for my cock, aren’t'cha? You’re my favorite little toy, ain’t'cha?”

“Yer my favorite-Ah! My favorite pie.” She responded, crying out when he bit at her collarbone.

“You want Purgatory, sweetheart?” Dean asked, leaning back to look into his sister’s eyes. She looked up at him, conflicted, her mouth hanging open as he continued to hammer into her. “Do… you… want… it?”

“Yes! Fuck, Dean,  _please_!”

He leaned back down and pressed his mouth to hers, his pace slowing and going erratic as his orgasm washed over him and he came in long spurts, his cock twitching erratically inside her pussy. She moaned at the feeling, running her tongue along his. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, both panting. “We’ll get you a  _Plan B_.” Dean whispered. Millie nodded. “I’m sorry, baby. I should have just told you why I… why I couldn’t trust myself with you, anymore.” He whispered, hissing as he pulled out of her. He licked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it as he watched his cum start to dribble out of her pussy. “This was the best thing about Purgatory… no rules.”

Millie nodded. It was one of the hardest things about coming back to the real world. Getting used to rules, again. Even the rules that they’d implemented on themselves. Dean tucked himself back into his jeans and hopped out of the car, running to the trunk. He came back with a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. “Thank you.” Millie pulled the tattered shirt off and used it to wipe between her legs before getting dressed.

“You ever wonder how we got out of Purgatory without you being knocked up? Said it yourself, we were like rabbits over there and I came in you every fuckin’ time.” Dean asked, turning the engine over.

“That place played hell on my insides, Dean. I didn’t have a menstrual cycle over there. Didn’t bleed, didn’t ovulate fer a year, it’s why I was in such pain when we got back and it started up again. Worst cramps of my got-damn life.”

“So, you  _have_ thought about it.” Dean smirked. “Benny sure liked it when you started up again.”

“Just get us to a damn Walgreens so we can prevent a pregnancy from happenin’  _now_.” Millie blushed.

“It was kinda hot.” Dean pulled the Impala back onto the road and reached out to take his sister’s hand. “I mean, the way his tongue slid inside you to get every drop of blood. I wasn’t exactly happy to share you with him, but… I mean, blood’s blood and he was hungry when he got out. Watching you get all hot and bothered 'cause of it… fuckin’ you against the windmill thing.”

“Fuck, Dean. Can we not?”

Dean chuckled. “Okay. New-old subject. This thing with Dad… you really okay with it?”

“Well, yeah. It’s like bein’ with an older version of you. You adopted a lot of Daddy’s mannerisms, you know. And you smell alike.” Millie smirked. “Yer still my favorite, though. The only one I ever broke the rules with.”

“Damn straight.” He said, smugly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they walked into the Walgreens, Dean made a beeline to the snack aisle while Millie walked to the back corner where the pharmacy sat. The pharmacist smiled at her when she approached. “Hi. I need a, uh, a  _Plan B_  or the generic equivalent, if you got it.”

The smile disappeared at Millie’s words. “And what does your husband think about that, sweetie?” Her eyes fell to Millie’s bare left hand. “No ring. Should’ve known.”

“Excuse me?” Millie asked, taken aback by the rude treatment. “What does that have to do with anythin’?”

“You know, if you were more responsible-”

“Look, you don’t have the right to talk to me like this and you don’t know what’s goin’ on in my life, lady. Just gimme what I need and-”

“Hey, Mill, what’s takin’ so long?” Dean asked, walking up with a giant Slim Jim in his hand and a plastic bag hanging from his wrist. “I’ve already been through the snacks, like, four times. Every time I look, I find more goodies. Let’s get out of here before I buy the whole damn aisle.”

“She doesn’t wanna give it to me because she thinks it’s more important to make me seem like a floozy than ta do her damn job.” Millie took a deep breath and turned back to the woman, smiling sweetly. “I’m sure I don’t need to remind her, though, that she signed a waiver upon bein’ hired by a pharmacy that legally binds her from makin’ comments on my purchase since it’s a violation of privacy laws and that, were I inclined, I could get her fired and subjected to heavy fines, make it where she’s blacklisted from ever workin’ for a pharmacy again. Moreover, she should make sure the floozy she’s targetin’ isn’t a Registered Nurse who knows her damn medical privacy rights before she starts in.”

Dean smirked. “You should probably get my wife her mornin’ after pill.”

The pharmacist disappeared into the back and returned with a box. She didn’t say a word as she rang up the  _Plan B_  and Millie paid for it. Dean wrapped his arm around her as they started walking out. “You called me yer wife.”

“Pretty much are, you know. Already got the same last name, right?” He kissed her forehead and pulled open the Impala’s passenger door for her.

“What if I’m Sam’s wife?” Millie teased as Dean got in on his side.

“Bullshit.  _I’m_ your favorite pie, remember?”

“Long as I’m still yer favorite toy.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before tearing the medicine box open and using the soda Dean bought her to take the pill.

“No doubt, sister. Favorite toy in every toy-box.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drove back toward the motel. “I love you, Millie.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
